Sinzig
Sinzig is a town in the district of Ahrweiler, in Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany. It is situated on the river Rhine, approx. 5 km south-east of Remagen and 25 km south-east of Bonn, and it has approximately 20,000 inhabitants (2004). History Sinzig received its first official recognition in 762 A.D. On the tenth of July, King Pippin the Younger, the father of Charlemagne, presented a certificate of his decree in the Palace of Sinzig (Sentiaco Palacio), officially recognizing the city as "Sentiacum." Sinzig first received its rights as a city on October 9, 1267. Because of the influence Emperor Frederick Barbarossa had on the town, it is nicknamed a "Barbarossa town". Twice, the medieval city, which since 1300 has been protected by a massive wall, was almost entirely destroyed by fires, one in 1583 and another in 1758. Little of the wall now remains, as the industrialization and development of the city led to its nearly complete loss at the end of the 19th century. After World War II, Sinzig experienced a population explosion and soon evolved into an industrial city. With the district reform of 1969, Bad-Bodendorf, Franken, Koisdorf, Löhndorf, and Westum became provinces of Sinzig. Today, Sinzig, together with the city of Remagen, have developed a modern consumer center, with multiple schools and shopping centers. Sightseeing There is no point in the "Golden Mile" where the defining icon of Sinzig, the parish church Saint Peter, cannot be seen. The late-Roman Basilica is one of the most meaningful pieces of roman architecture, reason enough for the church to be added to the United Nations' list of "World Culture Heritage" artifacts. The Sinziger Schloss (Sinzig Castle) was built in the period of the Rhine Romantic. Between 1854 and 1858, the businessman Gustav Bunge of Cologne ordered the erection of a summer villa in Sinzig in the style of a neo-gothic palace. Encompassing the palace is a garden, constructed in the style of a Romantic park. The castle has now been converted into a museum. Also worth seeing: * Zehnthof * Remains of the Medieval City Wall * Nature center "Ahrmündung" Provinces * Sinzig * Sinzig-Bad Bodendorf * Sinzig-Westum * Sinzig-Löhndorf (1997 Champion of the "Beautify our Town" Contest) * Sinzig-Franken * Sinzig-Koisdorf Town Song ]] :Heimattreue (Faith in the Homeland) :Draußen im Lande ein Mädel ich fand, :mit hellblondem Haar und feinzarter Hand :und sie hat Augen so klar wie der Wein: :sag Mädel die Heimat, sag bist du vom Rhein! :sag Mädel die Heimat sag bist du vom Rhein! :Refrain: :Wo die Ahr zum Rhein hinfließt, :heilend Wasser der Erd entsprießt, :wo Mädchenaugen sind so blau, :mitten in der goldnen Au. :An dies Städtchen denk ich gern, :bin ich denn auch noch so fern, :an dich denk ich immer dar, :Sinzig Rhein und Ahr. Barbarossa]] :Ferne am Strande des weiten Meeres, :steht eine Frau, schwer ist ihr ums Herz. :Und sie singt leis` in die Wolken hinein: :Grüßt mir die Heimat, mein Städtchen am Rhein! :Grüßt mir die Heimat, mein Städtchen am Rhein! :(Refrain) :Schon Barbarossa hat Sinzig erkannt, :als eines der schönsten Städtchen im Land. :Und er befahl seinem Kaisertross: :Wir rasten in Sinzig und wohnen im Schloss! :Wir rasten in Sinzig und wohnen im Schloss! :(Refrain) References External links * http://www.sinzig.de * http://www.aktiplan-sinzig.de * http://www.sinzig-loehndorf.de * http://museum-sinzig.de * http://www.sinziger-turmblaeser.de * http://www.sinzig.org Category:Settlements on the Rhine